borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
Zombies are undead brain sucking soulless humans. Originally the inhabitants of Jakobs corporations's operation on Pandora at Jakobs Cove. After a terrible outbreak 97% of the population have been killed or turned into zombies. The plague has affected not just the town's inhabitants but many of the bandits in the area as well. Appearance Zombies come in many shapes and sizes although they are all human-like in appearance. General Strategy Zombies are mostly mindless and will attack with little regard to self preservation. For the most part they are susceptible to any damage. Their head is a main target point. In addition, they appear to have a weakness to fire and explosive elemental attacks. Zombies have resistance to shock elemental attacks and have extreme resistance to corrosive attacks - so while it is possible to start a zombie burning with acid, the ticks will do zero damage. Because zombies move so slowly and predictably and because they are weak to fire, it is not difficult to ignite an entire horde and watch them burn up before reaching you. All zombie varieties (normal, torso, lance, etc...) are capable of spitting at you for minor damage and slowing you down some. This ability appears to be more common among higher level mobs. Zombie Types Zombies come in a variety of types, each of which dictates their combat abilities. All zombies have a melee attack and a 'spit' attack. The spit attack does little to no damage but it can blind you and slow your movement. All zombies will drop a zombie brain if killed by a shot in the head. Zombie A Zombie is the basic undead, brain feasting type. They are relatively slow, use no weapons*, and will move straight towards the nearest target. They can appear as any of the basic humans in the game, some still wearing their beer caps. Tactics: Point, shoot, repeat. Defiler Defilers are ranged attack zombies. They have two distinct attacks; a single 'spit' and a 'belch/spew' attack. The belch/spew will cause the defiler to stop moving, let out a belch and begin spewing green vile liquid at you. After a ranged attack, the defiler will quickly move away from you. Tactics: Avoid ranged attacks, move, shoot Corpse Eater Corpse eaters are undead bloodwings similar to Mordecai's pet, they attack in swarms in a manner not unlike Raaks but are much harder to shake off. When killed they drop 'eggs'. Tactics: Watch for the swarm attack, the will swoop in hit you a few times then fly off to re-group. Hit them with a shotgun when they are coming in. Once they start their attack the will fly towards you in a straight line. They fly lower than Rakks. Using an incindiary SMG or a weapon with electric damage is also effective to get them in groups at long range. Skelerakk Skelerakk are undead Rakk that appear only on the coastline in Generally Hospital. They have the same behavior patterns as normal Rakk, but have more health. Tactics: Treat them the same as normal Rakk. Shotguns are effective, as are automatic machine guns and SMGs. Torso Torso zombies are legless and forced to crawl along the ground. They are relatively slow and easy to kill. Their one advantage is that they can be hard to spot if there are other zombies attacking you. Tactics: '''Shoot them, or drop an incendiary grenade Psycho Zombie Psycho Zombies are undead psycho bandits and behave very similar. They move relatively fast and will run at you. If they start to take hits but don't die, they will frenzy and their eyes will glow red, charging at you much faster. '''Tactics: Deal with them the same as you would deal with Psychos and Maniacs. Midget Zombie Midget Zombies are undead midget bandits and behave very similar. They are one of the few zombies that have a good jump ability and can reach you on ledges other zombies can't. They move relatively fast for zombies and have the ability to stun the player. Tactics: You can wait for them to jump at you and shotgun them or melee them if you think you can and always aim for the head. Their jumping behavior is similar to Scythid and Spiderant pounces - they will stop for a brief moment before jumping, so take that time to shoot them.. Suicide Zombies Suicide Zombies look like bruisers and carry a barrel on their back. They will throw their barrel when they are close enough. Once they reach you they can explode causing explosive damage to you. They have normal movement speed. Tactics: You can shoot the barrel out of the air once it has been thrown, causing it to explode before reaching you. If you can hit them with a grenade or a rocket launcher before they get close and the barrel they carry will explode damaging them. Shooting them in the legs will cause them to trip and explode. Or if you actually want to be quick about it, just take them out at range when you see their bright yellow barrels from a distance - shooting the barrel while they are still holding it above their heads will result in an instant kill. Tankenstein Tankenstein are similar to Suicide Zombies and look like bruisers but they carry two barrels on their back. They will throw their barrel when they are close enough. Their barrels attacks can daze the player, reducing movement speed and bullet velocity. They continue to use barrel attacks even after the barrel on their back has exploded. They have a lot more health then other zombies. They have normal movement speed. Tactics: If you can hit them with a grenade, rocket or a large amount of bullets before they get close and the barrel they carry will explode damaging them and stun them for an extended period of time. Warning!: Use of electric attacks on Badass Tankenstein will result in the creature gaining a full heal. Loot Goon Loot Goons are huge monstrous humanoid. They carry a red weapon chest strapped to their back. They are a tough opponent as they are smarter, stronger and faster than regular undead. The have high health and elemental attacks. They are essentially the same as a Tankenstein, minus the barrel attacks. Tactics: Keep your distance, go for the critical hit. Lance Zombie Lance Zombies are encountered in the area of Dead Haven and are Crimson Lance soldiers who have been zombiefied. They have better armor and higher health than an average zombie. Lance Zombies have a special attack, they are able to drop a scorpio turret. Tactics: Use explosive/incediary weapons like on the regulars. Shock has little effect as does corrosive. Category:Enemies Category:Add-on Content Category:Jakobs Cove Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned